Nova
by skyrover7
Summary: Ranma's mother comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Ranma 1/2 or any other works used here. This work is just for fun. Enjoy!

Italics indicate thoughts.

Ranma walked slowly along the streets of Juban. He would rather be roof hopping, but his battered and bruised body wasn't up to it at the moment. He had been sneaking out of Nermia for months now after he found Doc Tofu's location. But this time before he could get out of the district he was attacked by Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno waving live steel.

He had won and left them unconscious in a dumpster but not before taking some damage of his own. Hopefully, Doc could help him before he began his lesson. Doc had told him that he left Nermia because he believed he was becoming a danger to others because of his reaction to Kasumi. 

Ranma was teaching Tofu the soul of ice so he could face his love and tell her his true feelings. Afterwards, he helped Ranma with his education, manners, vocabulary and social behavior.

Ranma's grades had soared since the lessons began and he wasn't putting his foot in his mouth as much, but it still didn't resolve his fiancée situation or the constant fights from his fiancée's other would-be suitors. Akane malleting had eased off somewhat as Ranma tried not to insult her, but her out-of-control temper still introduced him to the business end of her mallet quiet often.

Right now all he wanted to do was get to Doc's clinic, sit down for a breather and maybe have a cup of tea. But as always events conspired against Ranma as he heard people screaming in the distance.

"Why me," he muttered as he forced his battered body into a run. 

Demons come in all shapes, sizes and varieties. Some demons looked human. Some were ugly enough to stop a bullet train in its tracks. This one was one of the extremely large ugly ones.

It stood about 12-feet tall, had four arms and was covered in dark leather looking plates. It had two slits for nostrils and a wide mouth filled with long sharp teeth. It had long thick fingers tipped with sharp curved claws.

Ranma rounded the corner and saw the demon take a swipe at running man. The claws sliced through his throat like butter sending a geyser of blood into the air. "No," Ranma screamed as he ran toward the rampaging monster. He cupped his hands together and fired of a moko takabisha without announcing his attack.

The ball of confidence ki slammed into the demon moving him back a few feet. Ranma followed weaving in between swipes of the four arms to hit the creature with his Kachuu Tenshin Amaguri. 

Moving faster than he had anticipated the demon slammed a fist into Ranma's stomach hurling him through the wall of a nearby store. Consciousness slipped from him as water from a broken pipe changed him into Ranma-chan.

She struggled slowly to her feet, her battered and bloody body protesting every move. She looked around her unfamiliar surroundings trying to figure out just exactly where she was. There was someone else missing. Someone important to her, but every time she tried to remember her head exploded with pain.

There was a demon. She remembered that. It had hit her. Hurt her. But why wasn't she transformed. She knew she should be transformed in order to fight a demon. _How do I transform…There should be a pen…Do I need the pen…Is there another way. _

_Focus…I need to focus and feel the power and I can transform._ Despite the pain and the screaming of the injured she turned her concentration inward to find the tendrils of power that coursed through her body. 

Deep within she saw the power and interwoven within it was the taint of another magic. _If I can grab the power and force the transformation it will burn off the other magic within my body._

She concentrated and called on the power that was the essence of her body. Light swirled around her body changing it and forcing it into a mold that was designed long ago. It burned away the most of the alien magic and merged the remainder. Chromatic light cascaded across her body and formed a black leotard that hugged her shapely curves. A black fuku with silver trim that came almost to mid thigh was next followed by two silver bows, one in front on her chest and the other in back. Soft black calf-high flat-soled boot were the last to form.

Sailor Nova stood once again on the earth.

Hearing screams, Nova ran toward to source to see five other similarly clad girls dancing out of the demon's reach and firing long range attacks. The long haired blond suddenly stumbled into the path of the demon who reached back preparing to swipe at her with its razor sharp claws.

Nova became a blur as she dashed forward scooping up the girl and moving her out of danger. "Stay here," she commanded as she stumbled back into the fray. While the healing magic of her transformation had begun, her energy reserves were still weakened, allowing her only weaker versions of her normal attacks.

Blue claws that appeared on her hands as she slashed at the demon. The demons roared in pain as one of its arms fell to the ground squiring black ichor everywhere.

Leaping back, Nova realized her depleted energy reserves would only allow her one attack. She cupped her hands toward the creature and called out "Plasma Blast." A searing ball of energy slammed the demon in the chest knocking it off it feet and leaving a smoking wound in its chest. "Hit it now," she cried. 

The other girls simultaneously fired off their attacks on the now motionless creature instantly vaporizing it. With the creature gone Nova relaxed and as she did her transformation slipped and she fell to the ground. She had not been able to hold the transformation long enough to heal her body.

The Senshi slowly gathered around the unconscious form of the bloody and battered redheaded girl in the oversized red and black chinese outfit.

"Who is she," Moon asked. No one answered. Mercury knelt by her side and examined her. "She's in pretty bad shape, we need to get her to a doctor."

"There's one near," Venus said. "I saw the office on the way here."

"Jupiter, carry her," Moon said. "Venus, you lead the way. We will transform before we get there and tell them she got hurt in the demon attack."

"Damn Pluto, where are you when we need you," she exclaimed. "Mars, have you seen anything in your fire readings about her."

"Not a thing," Mars replied.

A quick duck into an alley and a short light show later five girls in school uniforms entered the clinic of Doctor Tofu Ono with the injured girl.

The receptionist saw the bloody form being carried in and recognized her as the Doctor's friend. "Doctor, we have an emergency," she cried.

Tofu rushed out of his office and saw Ranma. "Bring her here," he said, leading them to an examining room. "And put her on the table."

"You girls can wait outside," he said as he began his examination. "If you need to use the phone to let someone know where you are, just ask my receptionist." 

"Ranma, Ranma," he muttered to himself as the girls left the room. "How do you get into such scrapes?"

The girls huddled together when they got back to the waiting. "What should we do," Usagi Tsukino asked.

"I think we should wait here and try to find out what we can about her," Ami Mizuno replied. 

"I can go back to the shrine and do a fire reading," Rei Hino said.

"Makoto and I can go over to the outers and see if we can find Setsuna," Minako Aino said.

"Are we in agreement then," Usagi asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's do it."

"Usagi, we should call our mothers and let them know where we are," Ami said.

As the others left, Usagi and Ami used the phone and then settled down to see what would happen next. 

In the examining room, Ranma started to wake up while Tofu was finishing bandaging her wounds.

"Doc," Ranma said in surprise. "What happened, how did I get here." She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness hit and she had to lay back down. 

"Well, as to what happened, I don't know. But you were brought here by five lovely girls."

"Fiancées," Ranma asked.

"I don't know," Tofu laughed. "But they did seen rather concerned. Why don't I go get them and you can ask them yourself."

Tofu the room and returned with Usagi and Ami.

"Uh, do you know what happened to me," Ranma asked. 

"You got hurt in a demon attack. My friends and I found you in the street after the Senshi disposed of it. I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my friend Ami Mizuno. Our other friends had to leave, but we wanted to stay and see how you were doing before we left," she said as she ran out of breath.

"Funny, the last thing I remember is being hit through a building. I'm Ranma  
Saotome, by the way. And what are the Senshi."

"What, you haven't heard of the Sailor Senshi, the defenders of love and justice," Usagi asked.

"Ah, no," Ranma replied. "Should I have?" 

Usagi was left speechless by the girl's lack of knowledge. 

"Oh, by the way," Ranma said. "You aren't fiancées, are you?"

"Fiancées, eweeeeeee," Usagi said, while Ami looked on with speculation.

Minako and Mokoto had just knocked on the outer's door when it was answered by Setsuna. "What brings you two here," she asked

Both Minako and Mokoto started to speak at once. "One at a time," Setsuna said.

"You tell," Makoto said to Minako as Setsuna let them into the kitchen where she had been drinking tea. 

"Have a seat, girls and tell me what happened."

"We had a demon attack," Minako said.

"That's not so….," Setsuna started to say as Minako interrupted her.

"We had help from another Senshi," she said.

"Say what," Setsuna yelled. "What did she look like."

"She was short, redheaded and maybe five-feet tall. She wore a black fuku with silver trim and one of her attacks was called Plasma Blast," Makoto said.

Setsuna was stunned. "Nova," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been more than 17 years since she had left and she still felt the pain of the leaving. _Even after all this time I still love him, but staying would have caused more problems. Me, making sacrifices for another, who woulda thought._ She, who had only wanted one man for a husband, had married another to give her son legitimacy.

And what a pick he had been. _Genma Saotome, what was I thinking? At least his constant training trips with his perverted master made the few years I was with him almost bearable. And any time he wanted to get intimate all I had to do was give him a few bottles of sake and he would pass out and wake the next morning convinced he had done his manly duty. _

But the pain was a constant. Only the birth of her son had helped remove that pain for a while until that baka Genma had stole him leaving behind an idiotic contract that anyone would have been a fool to accept.

Since he was her husband, and the head of the family in Japanese eyes, the police had done nothing. And since her leaving the resources she could call on had been severely limited. Still, she had managed to track Genma and Ranma, but always a step behind, before loosing them in China.

_Now it's different._ _I know where that bastard is staying and I will have my revenge and reclaim my son_

She muted the anger she felt and knocked on the door of a house with an adjoining dojo in Nermia. A tall girl with a peaceful demeanor opened the door. 

"May I help you," Kasumi Tendo asked.

"Yes, I hope so. Are Genma and Ranma Saotome here?"

"Uncle Genma is here right now, but Ranma went out, he should be back shortly." 

"I would like to see him, if I may" the woman said respectfully.

"Come with me," Kasumi said leading the woman into the house.

When they reached the family room she saw two girls in school uniforms. The younger, dark haired one was scowling fiercely in her direction while the older, brown haired girl looked at her calculatingly.

On the other side of the room sat two men playing Go. Her eyes seemed to flame as she saw the portly, bespectacled man sitting across a game table from another man. He was the one she was looking for.

"Uncle Genma, you have a guest."

Genma turned and his eyes widened in surprise and fright. Putting up a bold front he said, "It's good to see you, wife."

"Well, Genma it seems you are wrong on two fronts. One, it's not good to see you. And two, it's no longer wife.

"Shortly after you ran off with my son and left that stupid contract I got a divorce and was awarded custody of Ranma. That means whenever he is found he will be returned to me." 

Emboldened by the lack of the katana that she used to carry, Genma started to bluster. "See here woman, I know what's best for the…"

"Genma," she interrupted. "You know less than nothing."

Soun and the three girls were in shock. Ranma's mother had appeared and she was a force to be reckoned with. 

"Genma, let me show you who you are dealing with." With that statement she dropped her disguise field. Dark hair became a spiky cyan and the pupils of her eyes became silted. Her kimono changed to a long dress, slit up the side with pants underneath. Strangest of all was her tail that seemed to almost have a life of its own.

She formed a ball of energy on her outstretched palm. As she closed her hand on the ball a glowing sword of energy formed. "Genma, my real name is Ryoko Hakubi and in another lifetime I was the greatest space pirate in the galaxy.

"And," she smiled feraly as she advanced upon balding, fat form of Genma Saotome, "your worst nightmare."

"Demon woman," Genma snarled dropping into a defensive crouch, "I won't let you have my son."

Ryoko laughed. "Demon, Genma, you fat fool, you don't know how apt that is. And you don't have any say in the matter. Besides," she grinned evilly, "I was pregnant when I married you. Ranma isn't your son."

She opened her hand letting the sword dissipate. "I won't be needing that to deal with you."

With a bellow of rage Genma charged only to be met by a ball of energy knocking him out the door into the koi pond. Ryoko followed only to be surprised by the giant panda jumping out of the pond in a geyser of water. Momentarily stunned by the sight of Genma transforming into a panda she dropped her guard and he managed to hit her, blasting her into the stone fence.

Thinking he had won Genma held up a sign, "No weak woman can stand up to me." 

Ryoko growled as she pulled herself free of the fence. Rocketing toward Genma she rained blow after blow on the panda. Moments later, the panda lay beaten and bloody at her feet. Glaring at the others watching from the porch she asked, "Anyone else have any objections to me seeing my son."

The ringing of the phone broke the tenseness of the moment. Nabiki being the closest went to answer it.

"I'm sure you won't mind me waiting," Ryoko said grinning. Soun just nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you like some tea while you wait, Hakubi-san," Kasumi asked pleasantly. Akane just looked at her sister in amazement not believing she could ask that after the woman had beaten their guest senseless. _Well, he did deserve it. He's nothing but a pervert, just like his son. Besides I'm a better fighter. __  
_  
"Yes, thank you, Kasumi, I would like that. And call me Ryoko please. I really don't like formalities." 

Nabiki who had just returned said, "Ryoko I don't think we'll have time for that. The call was from a clinic in Juban. Ranma was injured in a fight with a demon and will have to stay the night. The doctor asked if we could bring him some clothes since his were mostly destroyed in the fight."

"Was…was he injured bad," Ryoko asked.

"Just a few cuts, bruises and a mild concussion. He mainly wanted to keep him because he used almost all his energy reserves."

"Let me get him some clothes together," Kasumi said. "Did you get directions."

"Of course sis," Nabiki said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't we all go and visit him and I'm sure Ryoko is anxious to see her son." 

"I don't want to see that baka, he was probably on a date with one of his girlfriends," Akane said angrily, prompting an angry glare from Ryoko.

"Fine then," Nabiki said. "Why don't you stay here and fix dinner for the fathers. I'm sure they will enjoy it. Won't you, Daddy?"

Tears gushing from his eyes Soun just stood there and nodded.

"I know just what to fix ," Akane said, her eyes lighting up with the thought.. "And I know they will enjoy it unlike that baka Ranma."

Sighing, Nabiki pulled a growling Ryoko away from Akane to join Kasumi for the trip to Juban. _I hope I can get her away before she decapitates my spoiled brat little sister._

Nabiki glanced speculatively at her sister as they walked from the bus stop to the clinic in Juban. The doctor had asked her not to reveal his identity to Kasumi. _I hope him and Betty don't go for a city wide dance when we show up._ Right now it was hard enough to keep Ryoko from breaking out into a run.

When they arrived at the clinic Ryoko stormed up to the receptionist. "Where's my son," she demanded, her silted eyes flashing.

The receptionist, not used to seeing spiky, cyan haired women with cat eyes froze. She shook her head, gathering her thoughts. Doctor Tofu had told her to send them back to the examining room when they arrived. "Sh..he's in the room over there," she said, indicating the room with a nervous wave of her hand.

Not even bothering to open the door, Ryoko phased through causing immediate brain overload and shutdown for the receptionist. Nabiki and Kasumi just looked at each other before following in a more normal manner. That is they opened the door and walked in.

Ryoko had stopped a few paces inside the room. There were four people inside the room; the doctor, two girls in school uniforms and a busty redheaded girl on an examination table. "Where… Is…My…Son," she said her words dripping with ice.

Nabiki slapped herself mentally. _I forgot to tell her about Ranma's curse._

Four heads swiveled around to stare at Ryoko who was now floating several inches off the floor, her body enveloped in an angry red aura.

Chaos can be described as what happened next. The two schoolgirls shouted "Demon," and ducked behind the examination table. Kasumi seeing the young doctor dropped Ranma's clothes in shock. Ranma seeing the so-called demon sat up suddenly, then grabbed her head as it exploded in pain. Nabiki stood frozen, unable to do more than watch the spectacle before her. Tofu began repeating over and over, "Soul of ice, soul of ice."

The pain washed away Ranma's intellect and left only instinct. _Demon…Must protect the princess…Must transform._ For the second time that day Ranma reached deep inside and grabbed the power from within. Light swirled around her body and once again the black and silver form of Sailor Nova was ready to face a demon.

She positioned herself between the cyan haired demon and Usagi. "Stay behind me princess," I'll protect you." Usagi froze at the words. _There goes the old secret identity._

Nabiki jumped forward putting herself between the potentially warring factions. _I really, really didn't need to do this. _"Stop, you're all making a big mistake," she shouted. As everyone paused there actions to look at her, she gazed speculatively at Ranma. "Well, Ranma, how does it feel to be an urban legend."

Reason returned to Ranma as she looked at the brown haired girl in front of her. "Nabiki," she asked. Seeing Nabiki's affirmative nod she glanced down at herself. "What the…," she exclaimed as her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the floor unconscious, her clothes once again morphing to the ragged red and black outfit.

Seeing Doctor Tofu still repeating his mantra, Nabiki sighed and scooped the little redhead up and placed her gently on the table. Brushing a hand across Ranma's cheek, she whispered, "You sure know how to get into trouble little one."

She made a show of dusting her hands off. "Okay now princess," she emphasized the word. "You and your friend can come out of hiding." Almost as an afterthought she asked, "Fiancées?" Both shook their heads negatively.

Grabbing Tofu's hand she pulled the unresisting doctor over to the frozen Kasumi and placed her hand in his. Shooing them out the door she said, "Take this jerk somewhere and straighten him out for everyone's sake."

Usagi and Ami tried to slip out behind Kasumi and Tofu but Nabiki caught them by the arms. "Oh no you don't," she said with a predatory grin. "I somehow think you may be able to add a little to our discussions."

Ryoko watched Nabiki disarm the situation with a frown. She felt like blasting something…or someone. "What is going on here, Nabiki? Where is my son?"

Taking a calming breath Nabiki said, "You know how your hus…ex-husband turned into a panda." Ryoko nodded. "Well, Ranma has a similar curse. When he is hit with cold water he turns into a cute little redheaded girl," she said, unconsciously smoothing the redhead's hair.

Resisting an impulse to glomp onto her injured child, Ryoko settled for caressing her cheek with her hand. "My baby, what did that man do to you," she asked tears streaming down her face. Fighting down her mercenary impulses Nabiki explained about Jusenyko and the curse.

Glancing over at the two school girls she asked, "Well, Princess, want to tell us who you two are and what happened to Ranma."

"Princess, hahaha, no princesses here," Usagi laughed. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, just your normal everyday school girl. And this is my friend, Ami Mizuno another plain, ordinary school girl."

"Right," Nabiki said. "Plain, ordinary school girls." She tapped her teeth with a fingernail. "I remember reading that one of the Sailor Senshi was a princess. And my friend here, she indicated the redhead, just transformed into one. Coincidence, I think not."

"Ordinary school girls can't possibly be beautiful defenders of love and justice," Usagi said, digging her hole deeper.

"Well, let's see what we have here," Nabiki said. "We have a boy who turns into a girl with the application of cold water who also happens to transform into a 'beautiful defender of love and justice,' and" she paused, "who also happens to have a mother who is a former space pirate and demon." Ryoko gave a small bow. "I think, considering the circumstances, it is perfectly believable."

Ami sighed. _This one is too smart to fool._ "I'm Sailor Mercury and Usagi is Sailor Moon," she said resigned. "We were fighting a demon when your friend showed up transformed and helped us. She obviously is a senshi, but one we had never seen before. Afterwards she collapsed and detransformed and we brought her here."

Ranma woke slowly becoming aware of soft hands stroking his cheek and hair. _Mhhhmmm, this feels nice. _He opened his eyes and saw the demon, her eyes streaming tears. He started to jump back when it hit him. _Demon...Tears...Nabiki stroking my hair._

"It's all right Ranma, she's not a demon. This is your mother, Ryoko Hakubi."

Ranma studied the woman claiming to be his mother. "Pops told me she was dead. He even showed me a picture of her and lady, you don't look anything like her."

Ryoko sighed and activated her disguise field. _What does a little more energy matter. I'm sure if Washu is still in Okayama she has already identified my energy signature and is tracking me._

Ranma's eyes widened in amazement as the demon woman became the woman in his father's picture. "Mother," she whispered. She threw herself into her mother's arms, tears flowing from her eyes. Ryoko held her child, wishing that she could make up for all the pain and abuse her child had suffered.

Slowly the tears subsided to the occasional sniffle and Ranma asked, "Mom, what happens now."

"What happens now, is that I am going to take you away from all this," she said, dropping her disguise field. She glanced at Nabiki as she spoke and saw a brief flash of pain in her eyes before she regained her composure.

"I think we have another problem we need to discuss first," Nabiki said. Ranma looked at her quizzically. "Ranma, you appear to be a magical girl."

He laughed. "You're kidding, right." Seeing her shake her head, he said, "But, I'm a guy, damnit."

"Really now," Nabiki smirked, groping a breast. "Don't feel like it to me," she said feeling a nipple stiffen under her hand. She raised an eyebrow, "My, oh my."

"Please stop," she said blushing.

"Sure thing," Nabiki said, giving one last squeeze. "I wouldn't want you to enjoy it too much."

Ryoko watched the proceedings with interest. _I think I could like that girl._ "Nabiki can we talk for a moment," she said pulling the girl to the side. "Ranma, you need to talk to these girls, I think they can explain the magical girl thing."

About that time Usagi's communicator beeped. _Another nail in the coffin._ She flipped it open. "What did you find out, Venus."

"All we got from Pluto before she disappeared was that she is Sailor Nova. Maybe Luna or Artemis can tell us more."

"Okay, that's all we can do for now, we'll se you at the shrine tonight." She closed her communicator and looked at Ranma. "You heard?"

Ranma nodded. "What does that mean?"

Usagi sighed. She seemed to doing a lot a that lately. "I don't know. All we know is that you are Sailor Nova. She grumped. "The only one who can explain is not available."

"Figures," Ranma said. "I believe there is a Kami somewhere that loves to mess with my life."

"We have to go, but I'll leave you my communicator so we can get in touch with you. I can always get another from Luna."

As the girls left a blushing Kasumi pulled a giddy Doctor Tofu back into the examining room. Noticing the lipstick smear on the Doc's lips Ranma said, "Way to go Doc."

Letting go of Tofu's hand Kasumi started fussing over Ranma. "Are you all right, little sister."

"Kasumi," Ranma admonished. "I'm a guy. Is everybody a comic today?"

"Doctor," Ryoko interrupted. "When can Ranma leave."

"You're Ranma's mother correct." Ryoko nodded. "As long as she doesn't get into any fights in the next week or so, she can leave immediately. However, until all the fractures heal don't transform."

"Ah Doc," Ranma whined, "you mean I gotta stay like this."

Tofu nodded. "At least for another week."

"As far as fights go, you know how good the chances of me avoiding that are."

"It shouldn't be a problem," his mother said. "You aren't going back to the dojo. You will be moving in with me. And the time for secrets is over, I need to tell you about your father."

Ranma looked at her in confusion.

"Your real father," Nabiki said quietly. "Not Genma."

"Also," Ryoko said, "I think we will probably need to prepare for guests. Closing her eyes Ryoko concentrated and tried to reestablish a connection she had severed many years ago. _This is going to bring back the pain again, but I know they will find me now and my son deserves to know the truth, and to meet his real father and family. I have to push the pain aside and feel for her, she was a part of me for so long and I miss her so._

She felt a mental tug then a joyous myah echoed through her mind. _Oh my little Ryo-Ohki, I missed you so. _She smiled, feeling her old partner's happiness radiate through her body as she sent a mental query. _So Yosho is still at the shrine and little Sasami too._ She grimaced. _Washu, too and she's tracking me. Well, guess that's where the red hair came from._

Opening her eyes she said, "I have a place for us to go where you can recuperate. Nabiki will be coming with us. Kasumi, you can tell everyone that Ranma will not be returning until she heals and then we will come back," she smiled coldly, "to set everything right."

"Ranma get dressed," she said tossing her the clothes they brought. "We'll be waiting out front so we can get you and Nabiki some decent clothes before you leave."

Five minutes later they left Kasumi and Doctor Tofu at the clinic heading for a clothing store and Ranma's first shopping trip with her mother.

"Now then," Ryoko said. "Let's get some clothing more appropriate for that cute little body of yours rather than that tomboy outfit you are wearing."

"Mom," Ranma sputtered while Nabiki choked trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter.

The next three hours were indelibly etched in Ranma's memories as they went from store to store purchasing revealing outfits and seductive underwear for both her and Nabiki. Her mother also picked several outfits for his male form that she said Nabiki would enjoy, causing the aforementioned girl an unaccustomed blush.

"When can we go home, Mom," Ranma said, feeling unusually embarrassed. She was wearing an outfit similar to her mother's, low cut, slit high up the sides and Capri pants underneath.

"I think we have enough clothes to last you two awhile, besides we need to prepare for our guests," she said leading the two teenagers into a deserted alley.

"Brace your selves," she said as she placed a hand on their shoulders and then they were gone.

A moment later, they materialized in the family room of a large house.


End file.
